So Much to Tell You
by d e E B a K A
Summary: Chap. 12 Thead reveals why he's arrived. Seji tells Kai why he came into his life. Kai runs.
1. Going, Going, Gone

**Disclaimer: Rich dudes own anime. I'm a poor baka. You figure it out. Btw..I stole the title of that John Marsden dude so yeah. Hey! I'm an author! It's my job to steal! I think…**

****

**_Italics: ... thoughts … _**

…Going, Going, Gone… 

Once upon a time ..woops..wrong story..[drags narrator off wif cane thingamabob]..*cough* **Newayz**..

Kai struggled to stop his tears from leaving the as raven-haired Rei boarded the ship. _Weakling! _He thought hopelessly, _So__ weak! Why am I crying?_

"Kai!! Don't forget me!! If I can get some money, I'll write to you guys k?"  Rei yelled. 

The ship was setting off. Going…

Kai ran, hoping to say his final farewells to his young friend, but was stopped by a fall. Going…"Stupid steps,"the blue-haired child hissed under his breath. A soft 'Catch!' was heard as the wind caught a white length, before it gently touched the surface of the bottomless pit of blue, known as the sea…

Gone.

**So, watcha finks? Hey, I noe it's a crappy first chappie but hey, it's my first go! Oh yeah..n fanx 2 my wonderful friend, & renowned authoress,  Bladed-Ryu-Blader. Luv Ya!! ^.^  **

**Btw…the dudes are lil kids until I say so…[squeezes chibi-Kai's cheeks..*squeal*] Ok, so maybe 6 years old isn't *that* much of a chibi...but hey!**

**Yours truly.**** [ when was the last time I actually told the truth? Hm…]**


	2. On My Own

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even freakin' read this? Anywayz, if uptight dudes in black suits, or whatever they wear, wanna come chasing my ass, then that's there own problem.**

****

**_Italics: ... thoughts … _**

**[brackets]: A/N**

…On My Own… 

The rain poured heavily as Kai gradually ambled back to his home…the one he had shared with his Chinese friend.

~ R e i ' s  S c e n e ~

Lying on his bed, Rei sighed as he rested his head on his folded arms. _Why did I have to leave? Guess I'm on my own until I get to that rich dudes place…The Chinese 6 year old thought, rolling over onto his side, resting against his curled arm…__At least I get a private cabin & good food on this ship, but I still wish Kai was here, but couldn't tell him… could I? But he found out anyway…Stuffing his head under his silk, white-covered pillow, he tried to stop the tears from streaming down his face. __I'm on my own now, I guess…_

~ K a i ' s  S c e n e ~

Drenched from the rain, Kai walked up the long flights of stairs. "Poor kid," the blue haired boy heard a woman say. "Heard he's an orphan. Parents died from hyperthermia [Something like that…], that's what I heard," a male voice said. "Grown-ups…" Kai mumbled as he reached his compartment. After he finally managed to fumble for his key, he, apparently, walked in & shivered as the coldness of the room touched his wet figure. _Gotta__ go scab for some warmer stuff tomorrow, Kai mentally noted, as he grabbed some fresh clothes, before turning the stiff taps of his lonely apartment's bath._

~ N i g h t – K a i ' s  S c e n e ~

On his bed, curling himself into a ball in an attempt to obtain more warmth, Kai thought, _He left. He really left. I didn't think he would…even thought I found those letters, from some rich dude, saying that he would accept him as a servant, he tried to hide under his bed…but he wouldn't leave me, so that **he** could live in luxury, would he? No, it's for the best...even if he isn't working. When his heavy eyelids finally gave way, a soft murmur escaped the 6 year old's mouth…"I'm on my own now…"_

Well? Huh? Huh? Huh? Ok…gotta go back to Latin stupid half-yearly comin' up..*growl*

P.S. I don't live in America…


	3. Letters

**Disclaimer: OMG…how many times do we auhors have to say that we don't own anime? *cough* rites..neways, I noe dat the title for this chappie sounds like a line from 'Hands Clean,'but no…I did NOT take it from that song. [jumps into Heero's Wing Zero] Anyone not believe me? [liks lips] Then come & get me…he-he he-he…**

…Letters… 

"Yo, kid! Post!" Seji, the postman dude, yelled. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kai sleepily walked to the door to get the letter. _Probably one of those letters from the boss dude.__ The ones I don't understand. God, doesn't he know that I don't know all those fancy words?_ "Hey…" the Jap Russian child mumbled when he opened the door. 

"Hey kid! Wassup?" the postman greeted cheerfully.

"Nothing much…" was the reply.

"Uh-huh, sure. That's what you said when Rei left," Seji said rolling his eyes, "Then, of course, I found out. Jesus Kai, cheer up! Lil' kids are s'pposed high dude!" Kai glared at the postman when he pulled his left cheek. "Attitude, huh? Well, anyway, the manager dude said I gotta stay with you. Your 'too young to cater for yourself' kid." 

"Wh-wh-wha?" Kai stuttered, gaping at the taller man.

"Yep! I'm gonna be your foster father! And don't worry, I'll stay at your place, I hate my place, you can't listen to music full blast. Stupid grannies, ya know?" the man said, smiling. The younger boy just swallowed & nodded slowly. Checking his watch he exclaimed, "Holy shit! Erm..you didn't hear that…I gotta go k? I'm running late. Oh yeah, your letter." Looking down at the letter he received, he realised it was from Rei…

**Well? Sowi guys, if it's shitty. ;) Well, watcha finks? I know its really weird that a 6 year old orphan can read, but hey…Kai & Rei aren't stupid…I think…keke…don't worry, I just _leeeeeeeerve__ Kai too. ;) Thanks for reviews._**

**Laters****!**


	4. Hopes

**Discliamer: balh blah blah…you know the usual crap. He-he he…I wiped almost all of the Lawyers population with Wing Zero… ;p**

...Hopes… 

"OMFG…" Seji commented on his foster son's bare apartment. Kai just looked up at the taller brunette [think Heero, GW fans, I know, it's hard but just mix him up with Due a bit (n cut off the braid)] & blinked innocently. Seji, feeling the questioning crimson eyes on him, turned & crouched to level with them. The postman smiled, "You're gonna have to get used to get used to all this swearing, kid. Sorry to taint your mind when you're so little, but yeah…" _I guess I could get used to it…the blue-head thought._

"Well, at least I can trash all my things in here, no problimo…" the optimistic man said, grinning as he scratched his neck, "Oh yeah, the truck's comin' at ten, k?" _At ten…Kai thought, __that's when I start a knew li- A 'Hello?' interrupted his thoughts, added by a hand waving in front of his eyes, verifying if he was in reality or not. "Gotta go  now, k kid? See ya 'morrow!" And, crouching once again, he ruffled the child's cobalt hair, before leaving the apartment._

_Let's hope he's kinder than Boris…_

**Kies, I noe dat Seji movin' inz is reallii gay, but I need him to make this fic…um…at least a *little* angsty, it *is* supposed to be angst u noe…I'm a cold hearted person I noe… :P**


	5. Preschool

**Disclaimer: … [mutters] legal crap…**

…Preschool... 

**[Seji has moved in]**

Kai sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. Lying back down, he embraced the comfort of his new bed. _I never knew Seji could afford this kind of stuff, I thought postmen didn't get paid this well…oh well…Last night…the dream…no…it can't be true…_Hesitantly, he got out of his warm bed. _Who would've known that a bed could have such a strong gravitational pull? _Kai smiled at his thought, & realised that there was an unfamiliar smell in his room.

As soon as he opened the door, the smell hit him with such a great force, that he blinked in surprised. _Someone's cooking bacon & eggs…_Kai thought, recognising the scent from when he passed houses when he went out to pickpocket with Rei. He smiled as he remembered all the times when their more elderly victims accused the closest teenager for pick pocketing them, then forcing them to give their money back. No one **ever suspected them; they were to "innocent & young." He smirked, walking out to his "new & improved" apartment.**

Apparently, Seji was coking bacon & eggs. "Uh-huh, I just **leeeeeerve you too, Kai," he commented sarcastically as the blue headed child walked past the kitchen, heading for the bathroom. The crimson eyed youngster simply turned his head & cocked an eyebrow. Seji, as usual, smiled.**

Seji snorted as the infant entered the bathroom. _He seriously needs some help on his ego, it's so deflated, _the brunette noted whilst he served breakfast, not noticing that the stealthy, young boy was walking in,_ And I gotta renovate this house & send him to preschool…seriously…the kid's probably gonna wonder how I get all this money..No, I shouldn't tell him. No matter how much I care for him. God, would the kid get freaked if he found out that I- _Finally, noticing that the antisocial child was sitting at the table, closely observing him, caused him to curse himself for not seeing him earlier.

"So, kid, how was your new bed?" the tall brunette enquired.

"It was…better than the other one…I guess…" the young person muttered, looking down at his lap as he did so.

"I thought so," the optimistic said, grinning unsurprisingly, then, noticing that the 6 year old hadn't touched his food, asked, "You don't like bacon & eggs?"

"No…" he replied, and then asked the question that had been on his mind for a long time, "By the way, how did you manage to get all this stuff? I thought that postmen didn't earn a lot…"

"Just over time work, that's all," the postman lied, "Oh, & I gotta take you to preschool soon, so why won't you hurry up n finish your breaky, kies?" Kai merely froze & stared at the man, & stuttered, "P-p-p-preschool?!"

"Yep!" the man confirmed, grinning predictably.

**So, does Seji sound like anyone, R. Kenshin fans? ;p Yep. Someone that KIND OF acts like Soujiro, only he looks like Heero from GW, verii hard to imagine, I noeZ. I'm trying to make the next chappie Humour, before the sadder parts come in. Although, to tell you the truth…it won't b funny, I have a really BAD BAD BAD sense of humour, criouzlii, & the angst parts won't be sad at all! I'm not cold hearted…I think…Ah yes…What is Seji's secret you ask? Hehehe, you just gotta wait..[evil grin].**

**[P.S. For those who haven't read my bio, I've got a bunch of personalities. ^.^]**


	6. Preschool Pt II

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

…Preschool… 

_Let's hope that the supervisors keep their promise…_Seji thought. Kai tugged on his sleeve. "Nani?"

"Do I have to go to 'preschool'" _He's talking more now. That's good, hopefully he'll make some new friends, even though…Boris…_The man shook his head, _He has the right to, even though I'm not following orders, but he IS only a kid…_

"Hello?! Earth to Seji?"

"Er..yeah?"

"Well?"

"Ah..yes..you do…" Kai cringed his face.

"But I don't wanna go…"

"You gotta."

"How long?"

"Well, I'm working overtime today, so you gotta stay there for a while k?" Crimson eyes bore into his navy ones. 

"You have got to be the worst foster father in the world," Kai 'You have got to be the worst foster father in the worlded'. _No, better than Boris…He shuddered as the memory of that period of his life entered his mind. Seji, realising that he shuddered, wondered if he was cold. _He's never cold, well not including that wacko ego of his anyway…__

"Um.." Kai interrupted.

"Nani?" the man asked. 

"You just pa- er..don't worry.." Kai, realising something, corrected himself. Seji, noticing that the blue head quickly correcting himself, realised, also, that he passed the preschool.

"Kuso," he muttered. Kai mentally cursed himself for spilling the beans. _Goddamnit__, I'm so stupid…Now I gotta go to that stupid preschool._

**GueSS**** yA goNNa haB 2 waiTZ 4 Da hUMOuR..He-he. neWAYz..can'T memBA waT I waZ goNnA saYZ..oH wellZ.. [YU-GI-OH IS ON ****NORMAL**** TV NOW!! ^.^ I saw it before at ****Hawaii**** –cousins had cable..paradise until I got dragged off to go to the beaches.. – But I won't get to see it when I move to ****Liverpool**..******(No, not in ****Europe**** u bumZ..) Damnit..maybe I could get lil ****Lincoln**** ( just anoda annoying lil bro if u were so curious) to tape it for me..**

**JA NE!!**


	7. No Preschool!

**Disclaimer: ^.^ I SAVED ENUGH POCKET MONEY TO BUT BEYBLADES!! OK.. so maybe I didn't save enough..**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**……**

**…….**

**……**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**. I feel so guilty. I just lied to my readers..Wait a minute..since when did *I* have guilty conscience? [scratches head] Oi!! How come my Pepsi smells funny?! [Tyson creeps away..anime style..] KISAMA!!!!!! [chases Tyson 'round place with frying pan]**

**Mariah: s y k o  doesn't own Beyblades. There all done. [searches frantically for Rei]**

**Me: [stops chasing Tyson & starts chasing Mariah instead] WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SOIN' IN MY DISCLAIMER!!!!! [bonks the Pink-head billions of times] Right..I'll just finish her of laters..NEWAYZ..you know the usual shietZ..I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADES. Happy now? [starts bonking Mariah again]**

…No Preschool... 

"Hey kid! The preschool is closing for a moment so I'm gonna get you some babysitters k?" Seji informed his foster son, who grunted in return._ Oh yeah, no preschool..the_ blue-head jigged mentally, before slapping himself [also mentally] for doing such a stupid thing.

~ l a t e r  t h a t  d a y ~

"WHAT THE FARK?! What d'you mean your clients are all full for tomorrow?!" the young foster father exclaimed heatedly.

"I'm sorry Mr Hiwatari, but we-" the woman was never able to finish her sentence. Seji had hung up on her, & started dialling his "never-ending" contact list. _Stupid call waiting.__ "Hello, Hiwatari residents," Hiwatari greeted._

"Oh, hello Mr Seji, can Kai come over?" a young voice questioned over the phone.

"Oh hey Max. Um..sure, why not? When? Time?" Seji replied.

"Um..how about right now?" the young blonde asked.

"Oh, sure.." Seji said, replied, apparently relieved. _Gotta__ talk to the Boss anyways, & that kid has heard **way** too much swearing __for today, "Be there soon, k? Cya."_

"Bye!" Max said, hanging up.

~ a  w h i l e  a f t e r  d r o p p I n g  k a I  o f f  a t  m a x ' s ~

"Shiet. Only Sei & Reikou left. Oh well, no one else, & if I take a day off for a 'pathetic child' then Boss will kill me…" Seji shuddered at the thought.

"Yo Sei?" He addressed his friend.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Wassup Sej?" A voice "Yo! Yo! Yo! Wassup Sejed."

"Um..well could you baby-sit Kai for me? The preschool closed down & well yeah.." the brunette inquired.

"Cool! Finally, I-thought-Boris-wouldn't-let me-do-another-assassination-since-last-time-when-almost, ALMOST, got-" Sei commented quickly.

"Um. This isn't an assassination dude. This is **THE Kid, ya know?" the part-postman-part-*?*?*?*?* whispered quietly.  **

"OooOOoh. Why-didn't-you-tell-me-earlier? Even-though-I-never-babysat-kids-before, I-reckon-Reikou-&-I-will-be-able-to-" the brunette's comrade replied in his carefree voice (which happened to seem more "happy-go-lucky" then Seji's..if that was possible..).

"Ok. Ok. I gotta go. Come over at nine," Seji notified swiftly.

"Gotcha," Sei responded in his positively (in such a voice that seemed to wink).

***mwafwa* I'm sowI guYZ..i caN't rIte loNga chappiEZ..buT yeAh..oh n sowI 4 noT updating foR soOOoO loOOooOoooooOoOooOoOoong..my NeT CONnectIon goTZ cuT ofF..Stupid. I HopE I haven't lost nE readeRZ.. . I reALiI nEeD 2 makE dA chappiEZ longa, eh? Oh Ya.. n i noE dAt kai'Z surname isH HiwatARi.. but noT iN dIz fiC guyZ..[n chiKZ]. duN woRRii..wUN b LONg till seJI's SecreT isH ouT..iFinK..dA nEXt cHAppIi *mite* b longa deN usual [c I DIdn't 4gET u wAnTEd deM LoNGa.. ;p] **

**Laters****!! . ***


	8. Discovery of Sugar

**Disclaimer: You need money to own things. You own Gundam Wing, you get Money…You write fics, you get none. I write fics. You figure out the rest.**

…Discovery of Sugar… 

"Hey Sej! Reikou!" Seji chirped happily.

"Yello!!" Sei replied, Reikou simply grinned, looked at Kai & did the same. Kai shuddered at the thought that there really were people like, if not more, cheerful than Seji. _It's not impossible, they're aliens…_

"Well, gotta go! Have fun dudes!" Seji farewelled, winking as he left. 

"So, Kai, have you had breaky yet?" Reikou asked. Kai slowly shook his head. 

"Ok, I'll cook some breakfast, kay?" Reikou told Kai gently.

"Kay.." the blue-headed youth whispered inaudibly.

"Cheer up dude! Reikou's cooking is the best!! If you haven't tasted his food, THEN YOU HAVEN'T TASTED ANYTHING AT ALL!!" Sei declared, probably to the entire universe. Kai looked at the man & blinked. _Is there really food that tastes better than Seji's?_

~ l a t e r ~

Kai looked curiously at the spoon as it scooped some grains from a jar labelled 'Sugar', then as it glided through the air, only to unload its cargo into the cup of brown sea. _What **is** that? Is it some kind of alien food? Kai thought, oblivious of the eyes watching him. "You wanna try some?" a deep, yet gentle [think Galadriel LOTR fans, only more masculine] voice inquired. Kai cursed himself for not realising that he had wandered out of reality. "It tastes real good, ya know.." Sei enticed, offering him a sample of sugar. Kai hesitantly took the spoon, directly in front of his lips. Studied it as if checking for the meniscus in a tube of chemicals, then drew his tongue out to lick it. Sei struggled hard to stop himself from laughing, as he looked at the child he was to baby-sit. Reikou elbowed his companion. Kai decided that he liked this thing called 'sugar,' & emptied the spoon of its contents._

~ n a p  t i m e ~

Kai silently crept out of bed. _Do they really think that I'll take a nap? Pfffffffffft..Kai_ thought. _Baka__.__ Let's go look for that sugar…Kai tip toed out to the kitchen, glanced around & spotted his babysitters on the couch, watching some alien space ship as it blew up the White House [Independence Day guys…]. _I knew it! They're aliens!! Wait minute..they're not watching it..they're..they're..SLEEPING TOGETHER!?! MEN DON'T SLEEP WITH MEN!! THEY REALLY ARE ALIENS!!_ Kai shook is head disbelievingly, __I'm thinking like those stupid kids..Argh!! Back to the sugar. Back to the sugar. Back to the sugar. Kai rummaged through the low cupboards for the sugar, trying to convince himself he wasn't like 'other' kids as he did so. The commotion woke his babysitters. Sei was about to yawn when Reikou's hand clamped it shut &, using his head, directed his 'friend's' attention to the mop of blue hair. "Let's watch, & don't say a thing…got it?" Reikou whispered to his partner._

~ a  w h i l e  l a t e r ~

Kai had finally found what he was searching for. The jar of sugar. Hurriedly, he twisted the lid & dug his spoon into it, relishing the taste. After two or so spoonfuls of sugar had dissolved into his mouth, Kai happily walked to the couch before realising he was being watched by two smiling faces. One smirking, the other, a mysterious smile. In a blink, Kai had put everything back to where it was, except for the jar of sugar, which was behind his back. "It's kay kid, ya can have that. We can just go get more before Seji comes back," Sei informed Kai, not wiping his smirk away. Kai nodded, & continued his eating freely. Reikou elbowed is mate in the ribs, "Are you sure we should be feeding him that?"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. It's just sugar," Sei replied in his carefree way. Reikou, not certain of the symptons of too much sugar, shrugged, not caring the least.

~ a  w h i l e  l a t e r ~

Kai calmly walked into the bathroom only to see Sei shaving. "You wanna help me shave, kid?" the asian man asked, not turning to face his unexpected visitor. Kai walked up to the man & tugged his jeans. "Guess so," Sei smiled, picking the 6 year old up, so that he could shave him. Kai took the electric razor, & started shaving the man's short beard. "Thanks Kai," Sei thanked. Kai continued shaving. The man's entire face. "Ok dude, you can help me next time…" Sei said, afraid of what would happen. Kai, continued shaving the man's face, & started to shave the man's nostrils, a grin forming his face. "Um..Kai.." Sei said, starting to panic. Kai's grin, now became a face somewhat like this: ^___^  [*cough*ANywayz..] Kai finished with his work, jumped gleefully out of the man's arms as a scream was heard. Kai had wiped out almost all, if not entirely, of Sei' facial hair. Eyebrow, nearly-there-beard, almost-moustache…all gone! Kai laughed hysterically at the man-with-no-facial-hair. He really did look like an alien now.

The sugar had taken effect.

**Ok guys, I didn't forget about your reviews on wanting the chapters to be longer. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer than usual. Please note the 'try.' So how d'you  like the cliff-hanger, huh? Nice & cruel, eh? Can't wait to find out how Kai terrorises the place? Mwauhahahaha!! I am sOooO EvIL..Sorry, maybe it's coz of my slackness that I've only got a lil bunch of regular reviewers...*sob* [squeezes the shiETz ouTTa Game-kid17] YOU'RE SOoOOoo NICE!! meep sorry..**


	9. Chaos

**Disclaimer: ack Haven't you friggin lawyers got it through your head yet? **

**[ blah**** blah blah ] :  A/N**

** blah :  Action**

..Chaos.. 

An 'AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' was heard from the bathroom as Kai happily skipped out & started searching the entire house for something or other. Keisou hurriedly ran to the source of the scream. "Whats up?" he asked, confused as he glance Kai happily skip out. Sei rigidly moved to face his friend (you know, topped off with all that bluish purple stuff around him, his face all bleh..yeah, you know, anime style), his hands frozen, mid action from clawing his face [does that make sense?].Keisou almost refrained himself from bursting into laughter, but unfortunately, could not stop himself, as he saw what had happened to his friend's face. "Oh pant my pant god. What choke the pant hell inhale happened exhale to pant to  choked laugh you?" the Taiwanese man managed to ask. Sei glared at his mate before gritting icily, "That stupid kid-", he was interrupted by a shattering sound, "Oh fuck.." 

Kai laughed with glee as he threw the antique vase which held a bunch of prized Everlasting Daisies [I think that's what it's called, some kinda Australian flower…learnt it in Geography…yawn, I know..] & watched it shatter into pieces. Sei was the first to enter the room & screamed, "OMFG!! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIGGIN' HARD IT IS TO GET FLOWERS FROM DESERTS?!" Kai looked at his guardian. Pointed. And laughed out, "HAHA!! NO HAIR!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" This caused Keisou to lose his control over his amusement, which was returned by a cold glare. Kai realised his chance & started raiding the entire lounge room ceiling to floor, from ripping the expensive Italian leather couches to cracking the glass of the newly installed spotlights. For this reason, Sei & Keisou snapped back to reality & comprehend the newly caused damage of the lounge room. Another scream. They chased after the now hyperactive youngster. 

As he was being tailed by his babysitters, he entered the study & pulled out a pair of scissors and then started snipping various important documents. Not long after, the two friends entered & stood there, shocked at the scene unfold before their very eyes. Kai was moving at such a speed, that you could barely see him move.  Kai abruptly stopped, a devious thought forming into his mind that caused his eyes to gleam with evil & a wicked grin to appear on his face. Keisou cocked an eyebrow, baffled by the boy's sudden change of state. Kai's grin grew, as he advanced to his victims. Then & there Keisou registered of what the youth was intending to do. "NOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" he screamed running out the room. Sei, still unsure of what Kai's scheme was, looked perplexingly at his companion run out, then looked down, confused, at the boy standing in front of him. Kai's grin grew again, & he started attacking the man's 'down-there.' Sei ran out screaming, tears trailing behind him, trying to stop the pain of his *ahem.* "Why does it always have to be me?!" he sniffed as his pain started to reduce. Keisou bursted into laughter again at his friend's incident. "You should've told me…" Sei whined tugging at the sleeve of his lover, "Why didn't you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  Keisou simply laughed & wiped an imaginary tear away, and started his hopeless explaination.

Big mistake. 

During the time that they argued, although it was no more than 45 seconds or so, Kai had managed to tear everything he could get his hands on. From Seji's bedroom to the bathroom, everything was destroyed, except for his room, for he knew better than to terrorise THAT room, and he had found what he was searching for. Duct tape.

He ran to his baby sitters, an innocent look painted on his face, hiding the tape behind his back. "I'm sorry," he 'apologised,' his hands behind his back, watching his right foot move in circles on the floor. "Erm..ok..but what's that your hiding?" Sei asked suspiciously. "Kai looked up, "Oh..just a present..it's very quick though.."Kai said, innocently, still looking his foot.

"That's ok.."Sei stated, smiling, his suspicion long gone, "Show us."

"Ok.." Kai said, not a tinge of devilry in his voice.

"Well?" Keisou asked, still suspicious of what the boy was intending to do. His request was swiftly performed as Kai moved at lightning speed in taping his babysitters with his treasured tape, before dashing off to use up his excess energy.

After dashing out of his ruined apartment, Kai suddenly made a sharp turn to next door & knocked on the door. Unfortunately for the woman who stayed there, she was in the middle of relaxing with her face mask on, & thinking it was one of her friends, she happily opened the door before realsing too late that it was Kai, who never in his life before had seen a face mask, hence, he screamed out in laughter. _Wow, this place is full of aliens,I wonder if Seji knows? _Kai thought, before dashing for the banister. His eyes litted up with glee as he jumped onto the railing, then experienced the short excitement of sliding down it, before hitting head on with the stopper thingamabob [what is it called newayZ?]. Sugar still in effect, his mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he froze & tipped over, still frozen in his position.

~ r e i ~

Now, as Kai was enjoying his new life, his long-gone friend was hard at work, trying hard to earn money to return to his friend, with extra change to spare of course, but work here was hard. The western society was very different to that of his homeland in China or the place he ran away to, Japan, & he usually had to attend to his master's functions as his personal attendant, but luckily for him, he had a kind master & mistress to serve, he had seen how some others were treated. Degradation however, was the main one. _They are smart, those racist families. Very. To attack our pride & honour instead of physically hitting us, or maybe they're just too proud to hit us, or think it'll ruin their reputation. But how they know that hurting us this way would affect more is something that will remain a mystery to me…And the girls…I sometimes hear one of them scream from next door, but when I ask them why, they just run away crying…I guess that'll be a mystery too…_Rei was interrupted by his master's son, "Rei! You just snapped outta it just then…"

"Oh, just thinking Mr Oliver…nothing much…" Rei replied quietly as one of his colleagues came in. 

"Young Master Oliver, your father wishes for you to meet Mademoiselle Alice," the man announced, bowing as he did so. 

"Not another one alre-" Enrique winced.

"Sir, your father wishes for you to attend immediately, for-"the servant informed his young master emotionlessly.

"Yes, I know, for the sake of- Why do I even bother saying it? You can leave now faithful one. Rei, do you mind coming with me? You know how boring it is.." Oliver asked his friend, rolling his eyes.

"Oui, c'est sympa. Merci Monsieur*," Rei replied with a smile.

"Your French is definitely improving! I can't believe you actually think it's nice though, but I guess it IS better than having to clean up this hallway," Oliver laughed, "Come, you know my dad hates waiting…" 

~ k a i ' s  s c e n e ~

Sei & Keisou were busy trying to undo their duct tape. "Fark man, if that kid wasn't THE kid, I would've killed him by now…" Sei commented through gritted teeth. Keisou, as always, smiled kindly back at him. After some more tugging, they managed to free themselves. Keisou quickly ran out to catch Kai, but was stopped by Sei. Keisou looked perplexingly at his companion's tight grip on his right wrist. Slowly, Sei pulled his lover in & whispered ever so seductively in his ear, "I have better plans…" Keisou smirked & started suckling the curve of his koi's neck, "I'll make it quick, pant I promise…"

~ a h e m … b a k  t o  k a i …~

Falling onto the stairs, Kai started bursting out laughing, for some reason that only God knows what, oblivious to the fact that 'normal' 6 year olds were supposed to cry. During this outburst of laughter, Kai rolled over, & started plopping down the stairs before he fell flat on his face on the cold grey concrete flooring. In a split second, he recovered & started another outburst of laughter, as soon as that was over, he ran to the home of the next unfortunate victim. When the hyperactive boy opened the door…

*Translation: For those who dunno FrencH, it's "Yes, that's nice. Thank you, sir." Or something like that, very bad at learninG FrenCh..now LaTin on the OtheR hand..*cough* enufF of my skooL lyFe…

**So watcha finkZ??**** Ok?? So is this chappie loNg enuFf 2 satisfy uR "complaintZ" 4 lonGa chappieZ? Keke..i lurrRrvE putiN ppL on these cliffhangerZ..even though thEy'rE rne'T good..o wellZ..btw..To any GW fanZ out derE..i rote mY firSt fiC 4 iT last wk. it's called Waltz of Mixed Emotions..verIi lamE title, buT yA..i'm deSperAte 4 reviewErZ 4 daT fiC..O n BtW, thE settinG 4 diZ  fiC is a miX between da PasT & preSent in casE ur confused…**

**latAZ**~!!  ~.^  ****


	10. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblades, I don't think I'll be writing immensely shitty fics & I wouldn't be typing this annoying fuked up disclaimer.**

Aftermath 

When the hyperactive boy opened the door, he was grabbed from behind. Turning around to find who the person that interrupted his fun was, the door slowly, ever so slowly, swung open, revealing two people [yes, they're straight] making out. Courtesy of his lightning reflexes, Kai rushed out before he could be accused of intruding in the couple's privacy, leaving his two babysitters victims of the quite offended couple's wrath.

While, his guardians were soundly being beaten, Kai ran to the apartment's newly installed swimming pool section. Upon entering the pool, he quickly rushed to the pool's shower rooms and nicked a woman's towel right under the owner's nose, and sprinted out, followed by a distressed woman. Being so stressed, she did not realise that she was tailing the boy outside…naked. Unfortunately for the attractive red-head, the pool just so happened to be filled with many men hoping to enjoy the facility and checking out some chicks…

Not long after, he browsed gleefully around, only to find another newly installed section of the apartment which happened to be closed for the day. The kitchen. Grinning happily [maybe a bit too happily?], the crimson-eyed toddler *somehow* managed to get through to the kitchen and turned on the gas stoves and literally skipped to the hearth of the restaurant [it was one of those cosy restaurants you knoWZ..] and lighted it, being the smart kid he was.

~ l a t e r ~

Several vehicles were pulled up at the front of what was once a building. Kai had 'accidentally' left the gas heaters on, and with the combustion of the gas fumes and the fire that he lit, the building went *KABOOM.* Sitting quietly on the floor, bored to death, a young, nearby officer walked by and asked him politely, "D'you know who did this kid?"

Being, the innocent boy he was, Kai simply looked up at the officer, hesitated and shook his head with a smile, "Nope."

"Ah, no probs, just that I'm bored half to death here. Being forced to ask everyone you know?" the young officer replied, grinning back as he left.

Not long after, Seji appeared in the growing crowd, searching for his foster son. Relieved to find Kai sitting down, 'looking lost,' Seji broke the silence between them as they walked to his car, "Kai, we're gonna go to my other house, kay?" Kai nodded, his hyper-activeness wearing away rapidly.

~ o t h e r  h o u s e ~

Kai got out of Seji's black car, and studied the new apartment block that he was to stay the night, his inspection was interrupted by none other than his foster father who secured his small hand into his larger, warm hands.

Stepping out of the glass elevator, that gave a 360 degree view of the sections it passed, Kai gazed in awe at the modern touch of the building, which was mainly of black and white, each floor having a unique colour to add to the combination. The floor that Seji led him through was coloured in black, white red. Walking down the hallway, which was decorated with red and white roses in black vases, that carpeted in a pearly cream white and stopping at a door with the numbers '64' in polished brass. When he had finished fiddling with his keys, and opened the door to the simply, but elegantly, furnished room, Seji started, "Well, Kai, this place is better than the-"

"Dad- I mean, Seji?" Kai called softly, before moving is head to see why his guardian had stopped so abruptly. There, sitting on a chair, hat pulled over his eyes, was a man. 

His legs were crossed lazily on an arm of a chair, his right hand dropping as he spun the chair back and forth. 

His left hand was twirling something around with its index finger. Something that matched his suit. Something that was black. Something unpleasant.

A gun.

**heyZ**** ppL. Didn'T think I died yet diD i? wELl..i waZ thinkinKZ of droppInkZ  fanfictioN 'coZ no1 seeMed to be itereSted neMoreZ..buT I'lL finish da story deN I'lL drop [unleSs mY fwenZ sumhoW manAGe to conviNCe me Not tO]. btW, thE aparTmeNT iS like onE of THose keWL modern onEZ, u noE..witH the rooF lightZ n ebryFinkZ.. **

**weLl****, till nexT fiC. ~.^**


	11. Time to say Goodnight

**Disclaimer: -.- If lawyers are so smart wouldn't they have figured that I do NOT own BB?**

**Say Goodnight**

Kai's heart skipped a beat. He had never seen real guns right before his very eyes before. _Why did he carry it? But more importantly, why was he going to use it? Kai's thoughts rushed through his head in the uncomfortable silence. _There isn't anything special about me. There isn't anything…_Pause. __Or maybe there is… Maybe Seji doesn't really love me? Wait. When **did I start to love him anyway?**_

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr Hiwatari and the little kid he adopted…" the mysterious man interrupted Kai's thoughts, emphasising the last word.

"Thead," Seji gritted, surprising his adopted son when he narrowed his eyes. If looks could kill, this one would be a threat to all life.

"You weren't supposed to get _close _to _the boy. But no, I guess Mr Hiwatari has a soft spot for little orphans with blue hair and-" the supposed Thead smirked, starting to spin his weapon of death again. Kai sucked his breath. Quietly. _What does he mean? _Kai reflected, examining the tall brunette. His eyes seemed ice blue. For a second, Kai couldn't tear his eyes from them; he had never seen his guardian this way…_

"You have no proof whether or not that is true; however, I assume that that bastard wishes to dispose of me, now that I have the boy?" Seji interrupted in an unusually icy tone.

"Hahaha, Seji, you were always a clever one, weren't you? But now that you deny the now obvious fact that you're fond of _the boy, _I see you don't live up to your reputation, anymore. And to think, I used to _admire you. Now, I guess that the Best Employee photo of yours will be burned, eh?" the intruder laughed, one that sent shivers down Kai's back. _Who is this 'bastard'? _the scared child thought, his feelings causing a face of fear and puzzlement to plaster onto his face. I_

may, observant as he was, noticed this and started once again, "So, you haven't told him have you, Seji? Well, being the wonderful person I am, I'll tell him for you. In the nicest way I possibly can. I'll reveal it _all." _Now it was Seji's turn to inhale silently, clenching his fists till the knuckles were as white as white could be, before bitterly replying, "Yeah, as nice as you can get…"

"You wound me, Seji. Oh, how my heart bleeds," the other remarked, exaggerating a person in deep sorrow before laughing hysterically again. Seji pushed Kai against the crimson-painted wall.

"Bastard," Seji muttered. If Thead had heard, he simply ignored it.

"So, anyway. Little kid, you know the real reason why Seji adopted you?" Thead hesitated for effect, "It wasn't some apartment boss dude, no way. It was Boris. You know him right?" Kai's eyes widened. How could he not know _him? _Thead continued, "Yeah…Well, didn't expect 'squeaky clean' postman Seji to be working for him, did you? Well, Boris wants you back. Yeah. He wants you back badly. And postman Seji just so happened to be working for him. How lucky, ne? So Seji has to pretend to love you, and smother you and then take you back to him. But no, it was a mistake to send him to get you. He has a soft spot for you lil kid. Hehe,  funny don't you reckon? Who would've known that our best man has a soft spot for little Jap-Russian kids?" Thead laughed his chilling laugh when he saw his former colleague look at the boy he was talking to. Seji didn't say anything, but it was all in his eyes. The seemingly ice-blue eyes now were a softer, sad tone. But was it possible for eyes to change colour accordingly to their emotions? Did Seji actually care for himself at all? Crimson eyes of perplexity and hurt became lost in blue ones, polished in tears and hurt. But eyes can't deceive, can they?

~ s e j i ' s  p o v ~

I stare into those red eyes. So lost. So hurt. Oh God. Satan. Anyone. Help me. Help _him. _What did I get myself into? How shit. Why did I have to fall in love with this lost and lonely boy? Why does he have to remind me of me. Of little me. Ha, there goes Thead's laugh again. That bastard. Why did he have to be sent here? Couldn't Boris have a heart for once and send someone who'll just get it over and done with? Far out. What's that? I narrow my eyes again, forcing myself to stay more alert than usual. Thead, always a sneaky one. By his moves, I think he's going to take his gun. I open the door and push Kai out. "And stay out," I command him, more harshly than I intended.

Someone help us. If not me, than Kai.

~ e n d  p o v ~

Kai blinked, the moment his two feet were standing in the hallway, Seji instructed in monotone, "And stay out." Simple and clean. The door clicked. Kai stared at the door. And remembered something that Rei had told him…

_'My mum once told me that the number six was related to the devil, and the number four meant death in Chinese…'_

_     "Oh, but why Rei? Why?"_

_    "Well…" _

It was ironic. The two digits stared at him. Mocking him. 6 and 4. "Well, that man is certainly a devil. And four…well…we all know someone's gonna die, don't we now?" Kai breathed to the air, "Let's just hope I didn't jinks him just then…"

Thead chuckled,"Do you really think keeping him out will get him out of this? You're so stupid Seji. What happened to your brain? Did it melt away while you were smothering the kid away?" Seji growled. He should've known. He should've told Kai run.

"Oh wait, I'm so smart I forgot I was. The whole building is rigged with sleeping gas. Haha. It activated as soon as you stepped into the room Seji," Thead laughed, as if reading Seji's mind. Seji growled.

"Aw, what's wrong Sej? Don't feel too well?" Thead cooed. Seji narrowed his eyes further, making sure he had his weapons at hand, and trying to remember where he hid all his other weapons.

"I'll make you feel better…" the black-dressed man trailed off, aiming his gun the split second Seji did. Thead snorted, "I guess you haven't forgotten everything…"

"No I haven't…" Seji finally replied, managing a gasp of surprise from his opponent when he smiled.

"Time to say goodnight…Mr Hiwatari," Thead sneered, at last rising from his seat, crouching as he loaded his gun.

"Yeah…just remember too when you die…" Seji replied, again in his cold mood.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I nicked some food. Sorry," Thead randomly remarked.

"No problimo. I'll just restock when you die. Simple," the now cold man replied, a smile tugging his lips.

"Ah, well you won't need to after I'm finished with you," Thead replied, chortled softly.

Outside, Kai held his breath when he held the door ajar to watch the scene unfold before him.

Such a small space for something that could make such a big one in his heart.

A very big one.

**Aiyah! I had not idea wat 2 rite. Sorry for making every1 wait so long..I hab so many assignment s 2 do, and it didn't seem ne1 was interested..so yeah..**

**Bye bye. **

**Please read & review! **

** m a k e  c h o c o l a t e  n o t  w a r **


	12. Thead's Death?

**Disclaimer: I own Beyblades, that I do. [note the sarcasm in that]**

**Thead's** Death****

And so the fight ensued, while Kai watched helplessly from the small opening of the door, hopes falling and rising as the two struggled for the upper hand…

Seji fired at Thead, the bullet missing the opponent by an inch. Thead dived for cover from a red leather couch, grinning as he fired a shot back, when suddenly a leg kicked the couch, and Seji shot the blonde in the arm. Thead shot back, but missed, while Seji shot at the running figure of Thead, gaining the dominant position when he shot the man in the right elbow. "You mother-fucking coward!" Seji yelled after him, as he ran out the door, wishing that what he anticipated would not happen…But, as all happenings, this was not to be so…

"You know, you'll lose if you fight me. So why bother? Make one wrong move dude, and say bye-bye to the kid…" Thead threatened, using the blood-stained crook of his right arm to hold the boy by the neck, pointing the gun at his head. Seji observed in silence. Kai thrashed about hopelessly, tired of the silence. Seji didn't flinch. Kai growled, and cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier.

Several white horses on red hills [that's basically teeth! =D] trampled along a strip of sunburnt desert [that would be Thead's arm…]. Thead yelled as the teeth sunk into the bullet wound, releasing his captive,  who ran to the tall man he once thought was an ordinary postman. The moment Kai was in reach of him, the brunette grabbed his small hand and ran.

As they ran down the stairs, Kai blurted out the question he was pondering as they ran, "Seji, when that man said _the boy, what does he mean? Are they going to do something to me?" A cheerless face slowly plastered the guardian's face, and gradually he gradually slowed to a stop…He had to tell him now. From what he knew, Kai would be too stubborn to budge if they kept on running. Seji crouched, and looked up at Kai. Moving a cobalt fringe that covered a crimson eye, Seji said, in a tone Kai had never heard him in before, keeping his eyes on the fringe, "Remember Rei?" Kai nodded. What did Rei have to do with this? Seji continued, looking at Kai's feet, his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Well, the reason Rei left was because he-" Kai opened his mouth to say something, but Seji's finger silenced him, "No interruptions. Rei received a note, which I'm sure you found, being the person you are, and well, erm, let's say that person who sent him that note works for this guy called Voltaire. Well actually, the guy doesn't work for Voltaire, he was threatened to take Rei away, so that he could take over the world, you know, …Normal crap like that. Rei was sent away so that I could get you…" The last four words, Seji whispered painfully. He hadn't expected to make a soft spot for this boy, knowing all too well that Kai was probably glaring at him, but he kept his eyes sealed to the carpeted floor. _

~ k a i ' s  p o v ~

Seji keeps his eyes on the floor as he tells me this. So all he did was just an act? So I guess what Boris said when I told him I'd escape that stupid place was true. No one cares for bastards like me. Not a single person. I wish I had a mum. Someone who wasn't a whore. I wish a had a dad. Someone who cared for me. Someone like Seji. At least, the Seji I thought I knew. I exhale. Hug myself. And run.

Tears running freely. 

Like when Rei left.

When my only true friend left my world.

~ e n d  p o v ~

Kai pushed Seji's arm away and ran down the corridor. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was somewhere away from Seji. Away from that man, who was the claimed Thead. Away from everyone. He just wanted to be alone. Away from the world that used him so.

Seji cried out, running after him, realising suddenly that Thead was not behind them. "Fuck this shit!" Seji muttered, catching up to the crying orphan, and hugged him in a vice grip to stop him from running away, running too fast, he slammed into a wall to stop himself, bracing the boy from the harsh force that gnawed his right shoulder. Footsteps.

Seji winced from the pain, briefly glanced at the blue mass of hair under his shapely chin before looking up into cold, grey eyes.

Seji breathed heavily, glaring with utter despite into those blue-grey eyes. "Poor, poor Seji…Pat, pat my old friend," Thead's triumphant smirk was retorted with a low growl, escaping from the defiant assassin's lips.

Seji rose, no fuken hell was he going to sit there like a puppy dog waiting for its master to tell it to do something, which in turn would be done no matter what the circumstances. His right arm crying out in pain at the weight of the boy, the long-dyed left hand held a gun shaking into aim, but in a flash Seji was knocked to the floor, screaming in agony. Death seemed like a luxury at the moment, but he couldn't give up and live the rest of his life in regret.

Thead's aim hunted for the Kai, who was now quite aware of the situation at hand, stood trembling in fright, his eye fixed on the end of the dark barrel, like the black tunnel to death.

A shot rang through the air.

Seji ran.

Thead smirked. Seji had fell into his trap, and he was going to succeed in his mission.

Perfect.

The singing bullet pierced Seji's back, crimson blood spilled out.

He fell forward, looming over the boy he grew so fond of, his blue irises surrounded by pure whiteness, like the death surrounding him. Closing around him.

Seji breathed ragged breaths.

He smiled weakly down at Kai, he knew it was a trap. 

But he had to do it. 

He had to. 

He had to let Kai live.

Darkness enveloped him, digging the true endless pit.

Hearing nothing but the echoes of Kai's cries.

A life for a life.

"Kai…" Seji whispered, never finishing his sentence.

It was done.

Only the echoes of silent screams remained.

The thing that Seji did not know, was that he started the beginning of a life of worse misery for Kai.

The futility of life.

**Sorry, I'm not good at action scenes! ^.^;; So sorry to everyone [if anyone is actually reading this…] who wanted a nice fighting scene…And I wonder how many of you thought that Thead died? Hm? The title's kinda of confusing, 'coz I mean it was the death Thead caused. Get it?**

**Thought not.******

**Well..I**** think I'll work on my Gundam WIng fic now…I'll finish this story for the sake of it, even if no one reads it…Maybe I should change the summary…Hn…I'll do that. I didn't expect the parts that lead to Kai's capture to be so long..So now my entire fic is gonna be, I dunno..20 chappieZ at the least.**

**Oh, and sorry for the delay, that is, if there's ne1 to b sorry 2…**


End file.
